Computer software applications, such as virtual meeting, collaboration and instant messaging applications may be utilized to enter free form content (e.g., handwriting or hand-drawn images) using virtual “ink” on a computing device display. These applications may also enable users to save virtual ink in its original free form content. However, there are several drawbacks associated with current applications when the need arises for free form content to be saved as structured content so that it may be utilized in one or more productivity applications (e.g., word processing applications, spreadsheet applications, presentation applications, etc.). For example, utilizing current software applications, handwritten free from content must be either manually reproduced (e.g., retyped from displayed ink) or alternatively, users are required to enter into special input modes (e.g., “ink-to-text”) modes to convert free form content into structured content. Current software applications however, are unable to receive free form content (i.e., unstructured ink) and turn it into a structured format so that it can be natively recognized and manipulated. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the various embodiments of the present invention have been made.